1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stirring apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stirring apparatus wherein the same permits stirring of food components within a microwave oven remote from an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various stirring apparatus has been utilized throughout the prior art as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,501 to McCauley wherein a motorized stirring device is mounted to a container to effect stirring of food components with an underlying pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,848 to Fink sets forth a stirring apparatus arranged with a stand for a receptacle during serving forming a part of the stirring apparatus during cooking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,939 to Taylor sets forth a self-stirring pitcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,158 to Tarlow sets forth a vessel having a stirring member directed within the vessel to effect automatic stirring during a cooking procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,517 to Jump, et al. sets forth a microwave cooking assembly utilizing a stirring organization mounted within a lid for positioning within a microwave oven.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved stirring apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.